


Running

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys getting out of a little run-in with the natives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifinut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/gifts).



"Dammit, Jim. I'm a doctor not a mountain climber." Bones panted as he trudged laboriously behind Jim. Jim grasped an outcropping and hauled himself up with a grunt of exertion. Bones followed.

"It's not my fault the natives think hair gel is the devil's work," Jim said. His foot slid and his entire body clenched, holding himself in place. Pebbles tumbled to their demise beneath them. "I told you I like that 'just woke up' look. You never listen to me."

"I don't listen to you because you're full of crap," Bones said. "Ow! Shit."

Jim glanced over his shoulder. Bones rested his forehead against the rocks. Red seeped down his arm from a cut on his elbow. "You're fine, Bones. Stay with me. Just a bit further and we'll be in range."

Bones resolutely grasped another rock, heaving himself along with difficulty. "You are not getting sex for a week. Swear to god."

"That is so not fair. I warned you, Bones!" Jim said in exasperation. "I warned you! It was in the mission briefing! What do you want me to do, dress you?" Bones fumbled with a hold and Jim's heart literally stopped beating until he steadied himself. "Come on, Bones. Just a bit further."

"My fingers are numb," Bones said grumpily. Jim could see the summit just ahead. He drew on the last of his strength and hauled himself onto relatively level ground. He turned, reaching for Bones' shoulder.

Bones slid, his foot missing a hold. Jim lurched for him with a shout. His hand closed over Bones' arm, and all of Bones' weight suddenly hung from his grasp. He yelled at the burn of his arm being pulled from its socket. "Bones!"

Bones cursed loudly and colourfully, scrabbling along the rock face for a hold. His weight vanished and Jim exhaled sharply in relief, and did not loosen his grip.

He pulled Bones up onto the ledge with him, and they collapsed against a natural wall, panting. Jim shook hard, and he moved to cover Bones' hand with his, twisting their fingers together tightly. Bones gripped his hand just as fierce. They didn't have to say anything.


End file.
